


Rather Go Blind.

by BeautifulWriter



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crazy Kate, F/M, M/M, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 12:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21208220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulWriter/pseuds/BeautifulWriter
Summary: No more trying.





	Rather Go Blind.

_Kate couldn't believe what she held in her hand. Her stomach dropped, the invitation slipped from her fingers and to the floor. She shut her eyes and starting counting to ten like her therapist recommended, she couldn't get pass eight without opening her eyes and looking at the back side of the invitation._

_“Something the matter?” Slowly she opened her eyes, Allison. Niece, never the one to betray._

_“No, No, why?” Hesitant, Fear, and Shame._

_She tried to kill his family and yet her niece is here giving her an invitation to his wedding. Why?_

_“I wasn't invited, it was more of a 'Oh I ran into you and oh by the way i'm getting married here's an invitation' kind of thing.” Allison chuckled nervously._

_Her dad had told her not to tell her Aunt but she didn't see the big deal, she was getting the help she needed and the medication so why not clue her in on whats been happening since she's been in the facility._

_Kate nodded wordlessly and picked the card up, the details on the invitation was beautiful. She used her fingers to trace over his first and last name, she couldn't believe that he was getting married._

_“Who's Stiles?” Kate asked, she was okay. surely she'll be okay._

_Allison smiled, “He's a good guy, he's been through a lot like Derek but I think them sharing the pain makes it manageable.”_

_Kate smiled sadly, Derek was a good guy maybe a little too young for Kate at the time but he just didn't understand how strong her love was and when he broke it off something snapped. She couldn't function._

_“You could've been with them.” Kate sat the invitation down on the table next to her._

_“Yes, but my loyalties lay within the family and it's always been like that.”_

~

“Welcome, please take a seat anywhere you like. the ceremony has already begun.”

She took a seat that was in the back to the far right so she could have a good look at who Derek was marrying. Instead she got a good look at Derek, he was messing with his suit jacket like he was nervous. She had never seen him like this.

She guessed she was staring too hard because soon they were looking right at each other, she couldn't breath again. He had frozen in his place and so had she.

She felt silly and mad. He would never accept her presence nor would he love her again. Standing she gave Derek one last look and walked out.

This time she wouldn't try. She'll succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Um. yeah. not the best.


End file.
